This disclosure relates in general to catheters and, but not by way of limitation, to catheters with distal tips that are axially biased from a guidewire tube among other things.
Arteries are the primary blood vessels that are responsible for providing blood and oxygen to the heart muscle. Arterial disease occurs when arteries become narrowed or blocked by a buildup of plaque (as some examples, atherosclerotic plaque or other deposits). When the blockage is severe, the flow of blood and oxygen to the heart muscle is reduced, causing chest pain. Arterial blockage by clots formed in a human body may be relieved in a number of traditional ways. Drug therapy, including nitrates, beta-blockers, and peripheral vasodilatator drugs to dilate the arteries or thrombolytic drugs to dissolve the clot, can be effective. If drug treatment fails, angioplasty may be used to reform or remove the atherosclerotic plaque or other deposits in the artery.
Traditional balloon angioplasty is sometimes used to address the blockage by inserting a narrow, flexible lumen having a balloon into an artery in the arm or leg. The blocked area in the artery can be stretched apart by passing the balloon to the desired treatment site and gently inflating it a certain degree. In the event drug therapy is ineffective or angioplasty is too risky (often introduction of a balloon in an occluded artery can cause portions of the atherosclerotic material to become dislodged which may cause a total blockage at a point downstream of the subject occlusion thereby requiring emergency procedures), the procedure known as excimer laser angioplasty may be indicated.
Laser angioplasty procedure is similar in some respects to conventional coronary balloon angioplasty. A narrow, flexible lumen, the laser catheter, is inserted into an artery in the arm or leg. The laser catheter contains one or more optical fibers, which can transmit laser energy. The laser catheter is then advanced inside the artery to the targeted obstruction at the desired treatment site. After the laser catheter has been positioned, the laser is energized to “remove” the obstruction.
In many procedures, the lesion is often engaged similar to conventional balloon angioplasty by crossing the blockage with a guidewire. The laser catheter's thin, flexible optical fibers facilitate the desired positioning and alignment of the catheter. Using the excimer laser, the clinician performs a controlled blockage removal by sending bursts of ultraviolet light through the catheter and against the blockage, a process called “ablation.” The catheter is then slowly advanced through the blockage reopening the artery. If there are multiple blockages, the catheter is advanced to the next blockage site and the above step is repeated. When the indicated blockages appear to be cleared, the catheter is withdrawn.
Mechanical thrombectomy catheters may be used to restore patency to a vessel that had been at least partially occluded by material. For example, rotary catheters may employ a rotary cutting head, a rotating macerator or some homogenization device to remove blockage by the effects of a hydrodynamic vortex generated near the blockage. Alternatively, some instruments repeatedly drum into the occlusive material, displacing and distorting the material in order to create a lumen there through, while leaving the material within the vessel. Arguably, for the long term benefit of the patient, it is desirable to effectuate the removal of the occlusive material, yet care must be taken to ensure that loose debris, such as fragments of thrombus, are unable to travel away from the site to cause a life threatening injury such as an embolism, stroke or heart attack.
Various devices have been devised to clear occlusive material resulting from laser and/or mechanical catheters in large vessels. Moreover, various biasing techniques have been employed to ablate blockages with dimensions larger than the catheter diameter. Yet, a need remains to provide catheters that aspirate and ablate within vessels with dimensions larger than catheter dimensions.